Jenny's House
Winston: Now, really, Jenny. We can't just take in a stray off the street. But look at the poor thing. Jenny: Winston, he's half starved. Winston: (Grunting) Ah. I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but do try to understand. Your parents left me responsible for you. Jenny: They won't mind. Really. Don't worry, kitty. I'll take care of you. Winston: Georgette is not going to like this. Rise and shine, Georgette. Your public awaits. (Georgette yawning) Georgette: (Gasps, then sings) Girl, we've got work to do Pass me the paint And glue Perfect isn't easy But... it's... me When one knows the world is watching One does what one must Some minor adjustments darling Not for my vanity but for humanity Each little step a pose See how the breeding shows Ooo Sometimes it's too much for even me But when all the world says yes Then who am I to say no Don't ask a mutt to strut like a showgirl No, girl ya need a pro (Birds twittering) Not a flea or a flaw Take a peek at that paw La-de-da-da Perfection becomes me Ne c'est pas Unrivalled Unruffled I'm beauty unleashed Yeah Jaws drop Hearts stop So classic and classy We're not talkin' Lassie Aaa Aaa Ooo Ooo (Dogs howling) (Georgette barking) Georgette: (continues singing) Though many covet my bone and bowl They're barkin'up the wrong tree You pretty pups all over the city I have your hearts and you have my pity Pretty is nice but still it's just pretty Perfect, my dears Is me Ooo! Jenny: Wait 'til you taste this. It's a secret recipe I just invented. (Dishes clattering, Bell Rings) Winston: What on earth... My goodness! Jenny! Don't you think a tin of kitty chow would have sufficed? Jenny: Nonsense. He'll love this. Winston: Now, young lady. I really think we should've waited until your parents... (Egg cracking) Eeew! (Phone ringing) Oh, bother! And for ze kitty, the house specialty. (Phone ringing) Oeufs a la Jenny avec Cocoa Krispies. Mmm. Winston: Jenny, it's your parents! Jenny: Yeah! Wait 'til I tell 'em! Oh, yes, sir. I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky... Winston: Georgette, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Uh, everything's fine here. They're gonna be so excited. Here she is now. Georgette: (Gasps) A cat! What is the meaning of this? Bark, bark. Winston! Bark, bark, bark. Seething I guess I'll have to handle this myself. Hello. Kitten: Hello. Georgette: I, um, hope you won't think me rude, but do you happen to know... out of whose bowl you're eating? Kitten: Yours? Georgette: Ooo. Aren't you a clever kitty? And do you have any idea whose home this is? Kitten: I... thought it was Jenny's. Georgette: Well, it may be Jenny's house, but everything from the doorknobs down is mine! Jenny: Oh, Georgette. I see you've met Oliver. Isn't he cute? I've got great news. Mom and Dad just said I could keep him. I'm sure you two are gonna be the best of friends. (Georgette chuckling) Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts